netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Chang
Hong Chang '''is fictional character of Brutal Fists series. Inspirations Aside from having shades of a Liu Kang/Kung Lao vibe, he also has some shades of an Aang vibe, too (y'know, Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender). Bios * '''Brutal Fists ''"Hong Chang was an orphan whose parents were brutally murdered by a mysterious figure, allegedly as a sacrificial offering to a demon god of chaos. He was raised by Shaolin Monks and,while growing up in the monastary, trained in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu. As he became a shaolin expert, he recieved word of a mysterious tournament called Brutal Fists, hosted by the same man who killed his family when he was only 8 years old. Hong Chang, with Buddha by his side, enters the tournament to face his parents' killer and put an end to him in their honor."'' Storyline Brutal Fists From past years, Hong Chang was an orphan though his parents are murdered by a mysterious figure. He durring raised by Shaolin Monks, who brought to trained in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu. In present, he knows in the tournament, was hosted by Edmund Gareth, but his parents was allegedly as a sacrificial by Ogoleithus, he'll stand to fight with Buddha by his side. After he beats Mad Alchemist or Ogoleithus, Shaolin Monks celebrate Hong Chang's victory over the Brutal Fists tournament, as honor of his parents will also proud. Gameplay Powers and Abilities His strength was trained in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu that he was an child, that until he become shaolin expert to perceives. Just look at his death finishes which revolve around elemental bending. Tornado staff revolves around airbending and then we have Wu Xing, a death finish based on the traditional Chinese concept of the same name, which has firebending, waterbending, woodbending, earthbending and metal bending. Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: Hong shoots a fireball at his opponent. * Staff Vault: He hurdles himself from his staff and kicks his opponent. * Staff Spin: He twirls his staff at his opponent. * Sword Top: He spins like a top with his swords extended. * Stomp Quake: He stomps on the ground and causes a shockwave that knocks his opponent down. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Tornado Staff: Hong holds his staff upward and twirls it. This makes a big whirlwind that drags his opponent towards him and brings him/her up into the air far up. After twirling the staff, Hong gets out a sword and, as the opponent falls down, he cuts the opponent's torso off. * Wu Xing: Hong summons in front of himself a Wu Xing pentagram and does the following in order. He thrusts his staff at the yellow Earth circle which causes a rocky stalagmite shaped like a fist to punch his opponent into the air. He then hits the green Wind circle and as the opponent falls onto the rocky fist, a tree begins to grow from the fist through the opponent's chest, impaling him/her. He then hits the white Metal circle which turns the rock and the tree into solid metal, with mercury surfacing around the opponent's wound. Next he hits the red Fire circle which sets both the metal platform and the impaled opponent on fire, with the opponent screaming in agony. The last Wu Xing circle Hong hits is the blue Water circle which causes a waterwave that washes out the fire, leaving nothing but both the burned metal and the bruned-to-a-crisp opponent. Sequences Battle Intro Hong Chang is seen meditating saying, "I don't not wish to fight..." and then opens his eyes and says, "...but since you wish to interfere, I have no choice!" He gets up and readies for the fight. Victory pose Hong Chang twirls his staff at the screen and then holds it still and strikes at the screen. He then spins around, doing more staff twirling and then thrusts the staff onto the ground. He says, "You never should have came across me in the first place." Arcade Hong Chang/Arcade Trivia * I gave Hong this story where, like Liu Kang, he was raised by monks after Edmund Gareth killed his parents for his demonic ritual to honor Ogoleithus (though he still wants to be god of the world himself, which Ogoleithus disapproves of. it's just that he is often assigned ceremonies from him at times like human sacrifices, etc.). Of course, just to be clear, while Hong Chang does wish to avenge his parents' murder, AT LEAST he's not emo and stricken with angst. (yeah, i'm looking at you, Batman!) He's only avenging his parents' murder because this is an honorable side-task, along with saving the world, granted to him by Buddha. So he's mainly saving the world from Edmund's evil while he'll still complete his revenge against the total, iredeemable monster and the demon god he worships (and backstabs, lol). Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shaolin Monks